Percutaneous laser disc decompression using the neodymium-YAG (Nd:YAG) laser operating at 1064 nanometers (nm) has been described by Choy and colleagues as a minimally invasive alternative to open surgical decompression for treatment of painful degenerated and herniated lumbar and cervical discs. The tissue absorption characteristics of the Nd:YAG laser at 1064 nm are considered optimal for this indication such that a controlled, reproducible vaporization defect may be produced to achieve the therapeutic effect with minimal risk of thermal injury. Accordingly, laser disc decompression may be safely performed without the need for tissue cooling or direct visual monitoring of the lasing procedure, or the added bulk, size, and expense of these added devices. The method has been determined to be safe and effective when used on an outpatient basis with local anesthesia and conscious sedation. U.S. Pat. No. 5,084,008 shows an attempt to refine the technique using large bore curved probes to introduce the optical delivery system and increase the efficiency of tissue removal by deflection of the laser beam around a circular arc. U.S. Pat. No. 5,948,008 discloses use of smaller probes with temperature and ultrasonic monitoring devices to increase patient comfort and reduce the likelihood of thermal injury to patients.